Willow's Idea - Requested by Barbacar
by MysticMC
Summary: A Don't Starve Short Story: Willow has an idea to get off the island that requires a little fire power.


'Hey Wilson, I know how we can get off this island' Willow said excitedly.  
'Oh yeah' Wilson replied, sounding rather dull.  
'Yeah, this one can't fail' 'Just like your other ideas? Not one of those worked.' Wilson said as he turned to face her. 'What could you have possibly come up with now? I'm not even going to try to guess.'  
Willow just ignored his attitude and smiled at him not saying a word, she was trying to build suspense. Wilson was starting to get very nervous.

'A CANNON' she finally blurted out, Wilson just stared blankly at her.  
'A what?' He said, hoping she didn't just say-  
'A cannon, are you starting to go deaf?' She replied, crossing her arms.  
Wilson stared at her for a couple of seconds before he lost it.  
'ARE YOU CRAZY!' He yelled at her, 'that couldn't possibly work, who knows where you would end up.' Willow just shrugged and said.  
'I think it's worth a shot' Wilson just stared at her again.  
'What the heck have you been putting in those damn cigars'

'Are you done yet?' Willow asked impatiently as she smoked what was probably her 25th smoke of the day. She had finally managed to get Wilson to go along with her idea, though it took quite some time.  
'Soon, not much left to go' he said without looking up. 'Then I won't have to put up with you any more' he muttered to himself.  
'Well I'm going to go make some more cigars' Willow said, stomping out the one she had and started to head towards their camp.  
'Go make them out there!' Wilson snapped, pointing towards the forest.  
'You are not using any more of our rescources to make your damn cigars!'  
'Ok fine, don't pull your hair out about it' Willow said as she turned and walked towards the forest.

Willow wandered around for a bit, picking up grass, twigs and anything else that could burn. She had a nice pocket full before she headed back. She arrived to find that Wilson had fallen asleep against the side of the recently finished cannon. She walked over to him and looked at the thing before her, she was impressed. She then looked down at Wilson,  
'I haven't been gone for that long doofus WAKE UP!' She yelled at him.  
Wilson jumped up so fast that he almost fell over.  
'Would you STOP THAT!' He yelled back at her. 'Can't you just wake me up normally for once?'  
'Yelling works better' Willow said looking back up at the cannon. 'Now get ready to fire this thing'.

'Ok, you ready?' Wilson asked as Willow climbed into the cannon.  
'Yep' she replied 'go ahead and fire it'. 'Ok' Wilson said. As he grabbed the lever a huge smile spread across his face. 'Goodbye and good riddance' he said pulling the lever.  
Willow didn't get the chance to yell at him as she was soon flying through the air. It was only then that she realised she really should have thought this through, as she crashed into the ocean.  
'Dammit, I hate water' she moaned when she resurfaced. Willow looked around her but could only see water.  
'Great now what?' She said rather annoyed. Willow was thinking that she may never see land again when something massive emerged behind her.  
She turned around and came face to face with a giant Tiger Shark.  
'Great' was all Willow could say before the monster swallowed her up whole.

Willow wandered through the Tiger Sharks belly with her lighter in hand. She started thinking about what Wilson had said just before she was shot into the ocean. 'He won't miss me at all' she said to herself, before tripping over an unseen object. She turned around to find she had tripped over a piece of metal. She turned back to see a little ways in front of her was the faint highlight of half a ship and a ton of crates and one of them had split, causing its contents to spill out.  
'Candles, just what I need' Willow said as she walked over and picked one up. She lit the fuse, and it started sparkling. It didn't give of much light so willow just threw it back into the crate.  
'Absolutely useless' she said walking away. 'They don't make candles like they used to' Willow noticed a glow behind her and turned to see that the entire crate was on fire. She was just about to head back over when it blew up causing all the other crates around it to explode as well.

Willow opened her eyes after just momentarily being stunned by the explosion to find she was once again flying through the air. The explosion was so big it completely blew apart the Tiger Shark. Willow didn't even realise that she was about to crash back on the island she started from.  
She landed right on top of Wilson's tent. Wilson who was going through a chest on the other side of their camp jumped and turned around.  
'Seriously' he said walking over to Willow and his now flattened tent. 'How did -'  
'It doesn't matter how but I am back and I am not going to do that again' Willow said getting up and stumbling out of the wreckage. 'So now your stuck with me, at least until I can think of something else.'  
Wilson could only stare as Willow walked over to a chest and started making more cigars. Thinking about what she was going to do next.


End file.
